Leon (SuperNatural)
Summary Leon is a Character in SuperNatural that often shifts into being a Minor/Tertiary Character to a Secondary Antagonist, He was Based off of/Originally from the Actual Leon appearing in a few of Vanossgaming’s Gmod Scary Map Videos. Leon is an unknown being of unknown origins but it is most likely he is a Ghost or Human-Monster Hybrid, However it is really unknown. he is often Mentioned or Talked about by Craig and His Gang, Jason Gardner, and Niko’s Group. Background His Early documentations were Mostly Close-encounters Often Talking about him as “a Black-Figure” or “Physical Spirit”, He is usually Found in A few Notable Abandoned Buildings, Big-Space Shelters (Abandoned Mansions as an example), and a few times in Fallout Alaska. According to him he gets Enjoyed and Relaxed after feeling the Adrenaline, which is why his encounters are often suspense-Filled and More relatable to a Thriller Film. Appearance He appears as a agreeably Tall Masculine Being, standing at 6’2. His appearance is completely black with only few Noticeable Details, He wears a Long-Sleeved Coat over a Shirt, he wears Pants and Business Shoes, all having the same exact colour of his Body, His eyes are the only thing that could easily be seen, most of the time his eyes have Dark-Brown Pupils, but at other times when being intimidating or “Doing a Bit Of Deadly Hid N Seek” his eyes are Blank and Glowing White. He doesn’t always talk although he still can, he usually talks in face-to-face conversations are having a bit of “Monologue” Documented Stats Alignment: True Neutral Name: Leon (Though this is more of a Nickname/Dubbed Name) Age: Unknown Gender: Male Classification: Black-Shaded Masculine Being Height: 6’2 Eye Colour: Dark-Brown, Blank (At-times) Hair Colour: Black Themes: Echo (Instrumental) Status: Active Notes: * Leon does not have blood rather A Black-Type Of Normal-Temperature Smoke spews out if he gets an open wound. * He is also noticeably Interested in the Music of Violin-Solos Combat Stats Tier: 9-B Physically, 8-B with Abilities Powers And Abilities: |-|Usual=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Intangibility (He can Phase through walls or solid objects, but can’t Make projectiles go through him), Teleportation (Reason why he appears in different places such as Alaska), Darkness Manipulation (Similar to Six But uses it to confuse opponents as it causes an area scaling from small to large to be obscured by darkness, he can also Solidify specific areas in the darkness creating a makeshift Transparent Wall), Elasticity (A Low form, he can extend his arms to reach for objects), Immortality (Type 1, 2, 3, 4), Regeneration (Low up to High-Mid, Mid-High, Mid-Godly) (He got decapitated, He was consequently Burned to Ash by Plasma, he got erased from existence by Jason Gardner, but he always comes back), Matter Manipulation (Dematerialized the door of a Car with his hand pierced through the metal), Metal Manipulation (Caused a metal wall to rust rapidly and fall apart to reveal the ones he is chasing behind), Reality Warping (Caused an abandoned base to Shift into his own reality Base which is a seaside lodge), Resurrection, Electricity Manipulation (Can absorb electricity as a Boost in Ranged and Melee Damage, even can use the electricity itself as a creating a temporary Barrier), Self-Sustenance (Even though at-times he is noted to be eating food, he explained that he just ate them for taste and Doesn’t even need food to keep moving), Size Manipulation (One-time it Shifted it’s size to go Head on against The Janitor (Shifting nearly its Height (11.2 meters)), Fear Manipulation (At-least a low form, one-time the atmosphere around him had Wyatt Walker Nervous and Slightly Intimidated), Stealth Mastery (Can easily hide within the darkness or shadows), Summoning (In Corridors or Large spaced areas, he usually Summons and leaves a few Zombie-like Tar-Covered creatures (Inspired from the Headcrab Zombies from Half-Life) as a reminder that he is near), Gravity Manipulation (Switched the Directions of Gravity in a Diner room, making all the objects and people fall to the ceiling/Floor), Telekinesis (He made a Cup Float in the air next to his finger), Heat Manipulation (If frozen in ice, he can manipulate his body temperature to a melting/Searing degree) |-|Other Notable Abilities= Voice Mimicry He can Mimic any Voice he hears, in-order to confuse other people to get a group separated from each other, making it easier for him to evade being Group-attacked, He can Also Mimic sounds, such as mimicking Exact sounds of the outside world making people go the wrong way from the exit and instead towards him. Attack Potency: Wall Level (His Durability and Strength is Far Superior to a human being, He can easily punch a hole through a Thick wall), City Block Level (His Reality Warping and Darkness Manipulation can extend to an area roughly the size of a Manhattan City-Block), Speed: Peak Human Travel, Reaction and Attack Speed, Subsonic Combat Speed Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Flipped over an Abandoned (Engine-less) School Bus) Striking Strength: Wall Class (Can break through a Thick Solid Wall with ease), City Block Class With Reality Warping and Darkness Manipulation Durability: Building Class (His Tolerance to Pain and Damage is at his Lowest Currently, He Shrugged off a A Number bullets Equivalent to 4 or 5 Assault Rifle Magazines), Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard Melee Range Physically with or without weapons, Over Tens Of Meters (Via Reality Warping and Darkness Manipulation) Intelligence: Above Average Standard Equipment: Old Attack Machete, Blowtorch, Modified Handgun Weakness: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Tar-Zombies - Tar-Zombies Are Creatures that he can summon as either an indication, Pinpoint, or Secondary Defence, their design is based and similar to the Head-Crab Zombies from Half-life, below are notable Variants; **'Walkers' - A simple and more common variant influenced By The walkers from **the Walking Dead, they’re slightly Mindless and easily to kill but hard to get rid off when they’re in a crowd. **'Grenade-Throwers' - As the name suggests they are common walkers that have a rack behind the their backs that hold “Grenades” which they use. **'Crawlers' - They are walkers that are Legless, but compensate it for they’re ability to easily Climb walls and Ceilings. **'Athlete' - They are more Agile and slightly smarter than The walkers, typically called “Runners”. They can dodge attacks like a Normal Fighter, and can utilize objects it can grab as a weapon. **'Suicide-Bombers' - Walkers Or Athletes that just do One thing and is practically act like a Minecraft Creeper and suicide Bomb to try and kill people. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:SuperNatural Category:Male Characters Category:True Neutral Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Immortal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Matter Users Category:Metal Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Size Shifters Category:Fear Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Summoners Category:Gravity Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Heat Users